Ideal
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: BillxFleur 4: Bill sabe que todo el mundo tiene un motivo por el cual salir adelante, pese a todo, pese a la guerra. Para él, ese motivo es Fleur. R&R UP!
1. Just listen to yourself

_Dicen que tienes veneno en la piel-_

_y__ es que estás hecha de plástico fino._

_Dicen que tienes un tacto divino_

_y__ quién te toca se queda con él._

**"Veneno en la piel"- Andrés Calamaro**

Letra 9:

Just listen to yourself not what other people say

El _vox__ populi _era claro y terminante: Fleur Delacour era la perdición en cápsulas, en dosis chicas pero letales.

Porque era mujer- _y eso era suficientemente malo per se; _porque era francesa- _y tenía metidas en la cabeza ideas raras sobre la liberalidad y la igualdad, herencias claras de la Revolución de 1789; _porque era rubia- _y eso siempre, siempre, era malo y señal de peligro; _porque era medio veela- _y eso solo podía significar que su beso era tan mortal como el de la mujer araña._

El hombre que se dejara enredar en sus ardides de ilusionista estaría irremediablemente perdido.

Bill Weasley nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a las habladurías, los chismes y las supersticiones masculinas, y había preferido no formarse una idea definitiva sobre la francesa hasta conocerla mejor- _aunque admitía que en sus ojos azules bullía una combinación fascinante de alma elevada y deseo animal._ Había en ella algo de mitológico, algo de sirena- _pero de las sirenas griegas, de las que arrastraban a los hombres a la perdición sólo con su canto._ A Bill le gustaba explicar a quien quisiera oírlo las implicancias estúpidamente misóginas del mito, pero no podía dejar de ruborizarse al pensar que, en su caso, se cumplía la fatalidad de manera exacta: _la toxicidad implícita en Fleur le resultaba fascinante._

Cuando Fleur Delacour asaltó- _literalmente hablando- _a Bill Weasley en un corredor oscuro de Gringotts, y lo besó con mucho labio y mucho suspiro, intercalando palabras en francés nunca antes escuchadas fuera de los barrios bajos parisinos, Bill supo que todos los demás estaban equivocados, _y que él tenía razón._

Los besos de Fleur no mataban a nadie- _incluso poseían la milagrosa capacidad de alargar la vida._

_Pero era tóxica hasta el éxtasis, tan tóxica que resultaba adictiva. _

--

Los amo, los amo, los amo, los amo, los amo.

Y eso.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. i finally found my way

Letra 4:

I finally found my way, said goodbye to yesterday

Para Fleur Delacour siempre había sido perfectamente razonable el que se sintiera más atraída- incluso sexualmente- por mujeres que por hombres. Era algo hasta natural. Si bien el refrán universal reza que _los opuestos se atraen_, ese axioma rara vez se cumplía para las veelas. Al menos en esa primera etapa de una relación en la que la atracción es apenas un chispazo en la piel, y no algo más profundo- _la atracción puede ser reducida casi a lo puramente químico-_, las veelas necesitan un atractivo, un aliciente, una obsesión. Necesitan alguien con quien competir, alguien que sea capaz de mantenerlas con el corazón en la garganta y la boca llena de saliva por el deseo.

Por eso, y aunque a simple vista prácticamente nadie fuera capaz de imaginarlo, en Beuxbatons, sus verdaderos romances habían sido todos con mujeres. Algunas de ellas habían sido dueñas de una belleza angelical que se acercaba a la suya, y otras pertenecían a esa raza de seres estrambóticos y sensuales; no era exactamente belleza física lo que Fleur buscaba, aunque en todas ellas ese hubiera sido un patrón común. Todos los hombres- que no habían sido pocos- con los que Fleur había tenido _algo que ver,_ llevaban su recuerdo grabado a fuego en la mente y susurraban su nombre con ojos alucinados, porque creían que habían obtenido el cielo de ella- _y la verdad era que Fleur no les había dado absolutamente nada._ Porque la rubia ponía todo su encanto y su maravillosa inteligencia en función de capturar una presa que le resultaba especialmente atractiva- y esa presa era, por definición, mujer, y, casi con seguridad, una mujer homofóbica o que nunca jamás se hubiera planteado enredarse con otra mujer- pero nunca había necesitado _poner el corazón._ Y no le dolía. Simplemente, solía pensar que el amor no estaba hecho para ella.

Durante los pocos ratos libres que encontraba durante su estadía en Hogwarts, se complacía en imaginar terribles torturas para el plomazo de Roger Daivies- porque Fleur tenía que soportarlo para _mantener las apariencias,_ pero la verdad era que le resultaba más desagradable que la leche agria- y en buscar hipotéticas víctimas ideales, que jamás encontraba- _porque aquella pelirroja era la voluptuosidad hecha mujer, pero era aún muy niña; porque aquella muchacha de rizos castaños tenía unos labios que parecían forrados en seda, pero sus ojos lánguidos dejaban muy en claro que hubiera sido completamente inútil cualquier intento._ Hasta que un día, caminando por los pasillos vacíos, tratando de hacer caso omiso de los murmullos que se despertaban a su alrededor desde que tenía memoria, su vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Porque delante suyo se encontraba el hombre más _hermoso_ que se pudiera imaginar- _y era curiosamente parecido a aquella pelirroja que hacía que Fleur suspirara de anticipación._

Porque esa primera vez que Fleur Delacour vio a Bill Weasley- _alto, pelirrojo, incapaz de contener el encanto que parecía escapársele en cada exhalación_-, fue plenamente consciente de que jamás nada podría volver a ser lo que era. No podría volver a besar apasionadamente chicas detrás de las cortinas aterciopeladas de Beuxbatons, ni a coquetear descaradamente con cualquier hombre que se le cruzara en el camino. _Todo acababa de cambiar para ella._

Por supuesto que no había sido amor a primera vista- y si lo hubiera sido, Fleur estaba casi segura de que hubiera corrido lo más lejos de él que hubiera podido, espantada como una niña chiquita. Había sido una atracción casi magnética, la seguridad fatal de que atrás de esa sonrisa se escondían misterios que ella sabía que valían la pena ser descubiertos. Que ese hombre ocultaba lo inefable, lo místico, lo maravilloso. Fleur presintió, sin temor alguno a equivocarse, que ese hombre con belleza y sensibilidad de mujer, sin ser por ello menos hombre, representaba aquello que inútilmente había buscado durante toda su vida y que equivocadamente había creído que era sólo factible de ser encontrado en una mujer, porque sólo lo encontraba en si misma. Presintió que él sería capaz de mantenerla una vida entera con el corazón en la mano y los labios tensos de anticipación y placer.

Fleur Delacour sintió, paralizada luego de la fugaz aparición de Bill Weasley en su vida, que él era el núcleo de tormenta por el que deseaba ser arrastrada.

--

¿Se nota demasiado que se me filtra en Fleur algo de lo que el imagino a Gabrielle? En fin. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Life changes like the weather

Letra 4:

Life changes like the weather

Ella giraba entre sus brazos tan volátil y grácil como si no hubiera pasado ni una sola noche de la última pieza que habían bailado juntos e París (cuando en realidad habían pasado cinco años, y tantas cosas en la vida de ambos que bien podrían haber sido cincuenta años, y no cinco). Pero sonreía y la falda flotaba entre sus piernas, y respondía al tacto de su mano con la docilidad de antaño.

Y continuaba siendo tan hermosa como siempre, con los brillantes ojos azules, con el cabello casi plateado de tan rubio, la piel de hada, los labios de rosa. (Tan hermosa que daban ganas de besarla y ver si sus labios respondían de la misma manera que sus piernas).

Daban ganas de besarla, pero ella sonreía (conciliadora, pero fría) y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro (como gesto de cariño, si, pero más específicamente para colocar sus labios lo más lejos- y protegidos- posible).

Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera bailaba como antes (si, la misma gracia, el mismo estilo, pero más matrona, las manos más ásperas, las caderas levemente pesadas; todos los síntomas de la mujer satisfecha que había aplastado a la virgen impoluta): el sentimiento era distinto.

Más plácido, más pleno, más admirable. Menos gracioso, menos llamativo, menos encantador.

Más baile y menos espectáculo.

Menos pasión y más romance.

_Menos de niña y más de mujer._

Si antes había estado orgulloso de ser su pareja de baile, ahora debía estarlo mucho más de poder considerarse su amigo.

Y no podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar al observar de reojo al hombre de las cicatrices temibles en el rostro (que no había esbozado un solo gesto amenazante, pero había dejado los colmillos curiosamente a la vista). Después de todo el cambio- maravilloso, a fin de cuentas, y natural- no era obra de nadie más que suya.


	4. Where I can find a reason to be strong

Letra 5:

Where I can find a reason to be strong

Era tanto ms hermosa mientras dorma- si se poda ser an ms hermosa. Ms hermosa y ms perfecta, aunque la primera vez que la haba visto dormir haba pensado que se la vea ms lejana, ms fra, ms distante. (Tiempo despus, ella le confesara que haba dormido psimo, a causa de una extraa mezcla entre ansiedad, miedo y deseo. El pens que eso explicaba todo, pero jams hubiera podido imaginarlo, porque a la maana siguiente ella se vea fresca y rozagante como una flor). En ese preciso momento, sin embargo, la encontraba ms dulce, ms tierna, ms desprotegida. Ms ella, menos diosa. Ms nia. Quizs porque para l, era su nia.

Porque Fleur era para l mucho ms que solo su novia. Fleur era su nia a la vez que su mujer, su mejor amiga, la persona que mejor lo entenda, la persona que ms lo conoca, la persona que ms lo haca rer. Fleur era la persona con la que Bill estaba convencido que quera compartir su vida. Porque Fleur haba pasado a ser su vida, el mayor motivo por el cual importaba ser fuerte, por el cual haba que sobreponerse a todo. Fleur era el engranaje que haca que la mquina de su corazn se mantuviera en funcionamiento.


End file.
